


Research

by spnwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnwings/pseuds/spnwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision to go into the coffee shop  and sit a that exact table changed Castiel's life.  Dean, a charming handsome young man, meets him there  at the coffee shop and offers to help Castiel with his Research  paper he is doing for school, but when a jealous witty young women Named Hannah, that has had a crush on Castiel since they where little, will lets just say  trouble stirs up. (get it stirs up, a little coffee joke for ya!!)  Hannah offers help by stopping by Castiel's apartment over the weekend to give him a book and finds herself in a blend. (sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas walked into the coffee shop and sat down at the only empty table. Hannah, a sparky brunette, came by and asked if he wanted the usual black coffee and a blueberry scone, of course he said yes. He reached into his satchel and took out his research notes to go over it again, by the time five minutes passed he didn’t notice a man sat down at the end of the table.

“Um excuse me,” the man said “I think you are sitting in my seat.”, as he pointed to the black coffee that said dean, that cas had been accidentally been drinking.

Cas looked up and the first thing he saw was the handsome man’s green emerald eyes and cas found his eyes rolling down the man’s face to a quick glance at his alluring pink lips. Cas looked away quickly before the other man could notice him blushing. “yeah”,cas said “I”ll move, sorry.”, but before he could collect his notes, the other man bursted out “ No, it’s okay, plus this is the only seat open.” Cas looked around and took notice that the other man was right.

Hannah came by and gave Cas her usual flirty smile, along with the black coffee and blueberry scone.

“Sorry it late cas, as you can see we are pretty busy, and also we ran out of blue berry scones, but i found one just for you.” Hannah said in a flirty tone

Then when she took notice of the man across from cas her smile disappeared

“Who’s your new friend, Cas .’‘ she said in a bitter tone and gave the mysterious man a hatred look.

“Dean,” he replied back to her “Dean Winchester.”

‘‘Oh, that’s right your dating Lisa.” Hannah said with a softer tone.

Dean looked at her with a confused expression

‘‘Me and Lisa broke up months ago, she moved to New York to persue her dream in Broadway, when she graduated’’ Dean said not even looking a little sad.

“Well, you too have fun, if you excuse me i have to do my job.”she said as Dean noticed her gritting her teeth and looking as she would pounce on Dean if he made a move on Cas. Hannah then turned to Cas and looked at him with her flirty smile, “ I come to your house on Saturday morning to give you that book you wanted to read.” she said to cas who was not really paying attention, but he agreed and then she left.

Once she left Dean moved closer to Cas and whispered “Well she was sure jealous”

“Yeah” Cas replied “She has had a crush on me since we were young, i just don’t feel the same, but she still hopes that i am going to ask her out” “As you can see she is careful with around anybody new with me.”

‘‘ Oh ‘‘ Dean said as he took to notice Cas’s newfound round of blushing.

Ten minutes passed as dean and cas stared at everything but the other, trying to get over the bubble of awkwardness surrounding them.

“Hey” Dean said as the silence was broken “whatcha got there”

Cas looked down at the papers and realized he was supposed to be doing that.

‘‘Um, well i am writing a research paper about paranormal activity” Cas said

“Cool” Dean replied, while smirking “ Well i better be going my shift at the auto garage starts in five minutes.”

“OK’’ Cas said barely looking up 

“Here, you know what i will give you my phone number, and you can call me so we can meet up later at my apartment or yours, and i can help you with your research.” Dean said smirking

“OK” Cas replied while blushing. They exchanged their numbers and addresses planning to meet the next day on a Friday night at Cas’s house for ‘research’ as dean called it.

Dean left and Cas smiled to himself while finishing his scone, scarred, curious and happy to find out what research meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean comes over things go farther then just a research date. That night was great in Castiel experience and he is sure Dean loved it to.

Cas heard a knock at his door at exactly the time he planned to hear it. He went to the door to find that handsome man he met at the coffee shop, the man he could not stop thinking about, the man who at the moment does not know is going to be much more than the handsome man he meet at the coffee shop.

‘‘Hey,’‘ Dean said ‘‘you alright’‘

‘‘What’‘ Cas responded

Then cas realized he was starring at dean for longer than a minute

‘‘yeah, come on in’‘ cas said ‘‘sorry, got lost in a thought.’‘ as he gestured dean in the musty apartment.

Dean walked around and checked out his apartment. They spent the next half- hour discussing everything from music to t.v. shows, when then cas asked if dean wanted something to eat. They sat down at the counter eating some snacks while dean inspected his paper. Dean commented that it was good, and they spent the rest of the hour finalizing his paper.

Once they were done, they decided to watch a movie and agreed on what to watch and finally decided to watch Friday the 13 since it was that day. Cas got the popcorn, while dean put up the movie and laid out a blanket on the floor.

Cas didn’t notice till half-way into the movie that he and dean were so close that he could feel dean’s breath on the back of his neck, but he did not mind, actually he decided to move closer for ‘‘warmth purposes’‘

When the movie ended, dean turned to him and asked him if he liked the movie and cas made the mistake of turning to look at dean, who was now mere inches away from his face.

Cas felt his heart hammering in his chest as dean pulled in closer, and and closed the space in between them. They must have stayed there forever exploring each other, when suddenly dean pulled away for the first time.

‘’And, here we come to the fun part of the research’‘ dean grunted in a husky voice and pushed him to the floor, taking cas’s breath and making him tingle in ways he thought he could not.’‘

The rest of the night was a blur, but something cas would never forget


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the big bang between Dean and Castiel, Hannah comes to find them, and to what events happened last night.

Cas woke up on the floor, dazed, trying to remember the events of last night, then it all came back to him when he saw dean next to him wrapped in a blanket, and from the mess of clothes around them probably wearing nothing.

Cas smiled to himself and got up to make his new found lover some breakfast.

When he was almost finished with his second pancake he didn’t even notice dean get up till he had wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist.

‘‘Morin sunshine’‘ Dean whispered in his ear ‘‘ Did you have great sleep?’‘

‘‘Yeah’‘ Cas responded with a smile as he turned around and caught Dean lips with his own.

‘‘Syrup,butter, or both” Cas asked feeling his face heat up

‘‘Both please” Dean said quietly grinning to himself, still caught in a trance.

‘‘Um, I was wondering if i could use your shower.” Dean asked Cas, waking up

‘‘Sure, go right ahead, it’s in my bed room’‘ Cas responded while pointing his bedroom out.

Dean went back into the living room and grabbed what he could make out as his boxers and toward the bedroom.

‘’Breakfast will be ready when you get out.’‘ Cas yelled once he heard the water go on.

Ten minutes later Cas turned off the burner, put out the food, supplies, and set up the table, well the small space he could make out on the counter, then he heard a knock at the door.

Confused he grabbed the only pair of boxers off the floor put them on and headed to the door, while wondering about who it could be.

He opened the door slightly, but before he could get a look, a girl pushed her way in.

‘‘Hey Cas, I brought that book you asked for your research paper.’‘ The girl said

“ Hannah, I don’t believe right now is a good time.” Cas said hastily his voice in a whisper, realizing the water in his bathroom just turned off, But Hannah didn't seem notice the difference in noise or Cas’s nervous face, Hannah only moved in closer.

‘‘Actually, I think caught you at a perfect time.’‘ She said with a sheepish grin looking Cas up and down, clearly enjoying the view and the bludge in his pants.

Ca gulped as Hannah moved in closer.

‘Actually i...’‘ Hannah said

Suddenly the door to Cas’s bedroom opened and Dean stepped out.

‘‘Cas i think i grabbed the wrong pair of boxers...” Dean stopped looking at Hannah and back at Cas,noticing what was going on.

“ I’ll just.... “ He said in a rush, heading to the living room grabbing his clothes and hurrying back to the the bedroom

Hannah looked back at Cas and then around her, taking in the events of last night.

The clothes scattered around the floor, pieces of popcorn everywhere, blankets on the floor.

She left, before cas could respond and explain, but what was he to say, she walked right to the aftermath of Dean and Cas doing it .

Dean came out and told cas he had to go, bobby needed him.

‘‘Yeah’‘ Cas responded

‘‘Hey, it is going to be fine.’‘ Dean said wrapping his arms around cas kissing him on the head.

‘‘I know, I just feel....’‘

‘‘Yeah.. I know...” Dean responded quietly

‘’Well you better go”

‘‘Yeah”

Dean grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door, when he then turned around and took Cas’s lips on his.

‘‘ Call you later, you could come over to my house later and try out my big comfortable bed.” He said then slapped cas on the ass, bringing cas to blush.

Then he left

Cas stood against the door and thought to himself, remembering the events of what took hold last night.

All because of a Researcher paper.


End file.
